doodlebopsfandomcom-20200214-history
Abracadabra music video
The music video for The Doodlebops' song Abracadabra is a Doodlebop music video. It is known for being lost on media for years. Characters *Girl *Guests *Deedee Doodle *Rooney Doodle *Moe Doodle Synopsis A little girl is sitting in front of her cake making a wish at her birthday party. Other guests are waiting for her to blow on the candles. She then blows out the candles, and suddenly, the Doodlebops rush to the table that the kids are sitting at and they become excited. Deedee waves her magic wand and makes the table disappear as part of her magic act, surprising the guests. She then shows everyone a card trick, which surprises them even more. The Doodlebops and the guests dance in synchronization before Rooney introduces Abracadeedee to us. The Doodlebops and the guests continue dancing before the guests play various party games with the Doodles. One kid is hitting a pinata with Deedee, one is playing miniature golf with Deedee and Moe, another is playing pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey with Rooney, etc., but they fail to get things right. Deedee then says she needs our help because, according to her, “together we can make this trick work”. She then instructs the guests (and us) to cross their arms and nod their heads, then - viola! - the table from earlier reappears and the trio sit down and have some cake with the guests. As the song reaches its final chorus, the guests try their hardest at the activities they were trying to perform earlier, and they finally achieve their accomplishments: the kid playing pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey actually pinned the tail on the donkey in the right place, the kid playing miniature golf hit the golf ball in the hole, and the kid hitting the pinata broke the pinata and got the candy out. The music video ends with the kid who hit the pinata giving Deedee, who picks up a wrapped piece of candy, a hug. History The Abracadabra music video, along with the music videos for We're the Doodlebops and Wobbly Whoopsy, first circulated Playhouse Disney around 2005 (however it got shortened), and it was included on two DVD's: The Doodlebops: Abracadeedee It's Magic and Rock and Bop with the Doodlebops. When YouTube was launched in April 2005, however, not a single YouTuber payed attention to the Doodlebops or any of its music videos: this one, We're the Doodlebops and Wobbly Whoopsy. The official Doodlebops YouTube channel launched on May 25th, 2015 and the channel never posted these music videos, making them "lost". On March 13th, 2018, Doodlebop co-creator Carl Lenox published the YouTube exclusive Doodlebops special Behind the Makeup and three Doodlebop music videos on his YouTube account. He posted the We're the Doodlebops music video, the Wobbly Whoopsy music video, and a never-before-seen music video for the song Bird is the Word. However, Lenox never posted the Abracadabra music video for unknown reasons. This is known to exist as the now-defunct Together Forever forum mentioned this music video in one of its topics. About 5 months later, YouTube user Glenn Bastiste jr 2001 posted the Playhouse Disney airing of this music video the user found on one of his/her VHS tapes, which, at the time, was all the footage we got to see. The Playhouse Disney airing never included the "deck of cards" scene and other scenes (for example, the scene where the birthday girl gives Deedee cake). The original video, however, got taken down by WildBrain. A re-upload of the Playhouse Disney version by the same user was uploaded in December 2018. The Playhouse Disney version of this music video was all of the footage we got to see, until, on January 19th, 2019, YouTube user Queen DeeDee (referring to Deedee's alter-ego from the episode with a similar name) uploaded the entire Abracadabra music video, which does include the "deck of cards" scene and the other inserts, making the Abracadabra music video "found" for a while, until Queen DeeDee shutdown her videos cause she couldn’t find anymore languages and instrumental. It was uploaded to Dailymotion a while later. Trivia TBA Watch https://dai.ly/x79p587 Category:Web Content